At The End
by Molerat
Summary: Mai and Jounouchi have been together for a while, but a messy break up has left Mai open to be pursued by an unlikely candidate. (reposted since I thought I'd give it another try)


Disclaimer: Yugioh dont belong to the I, I wish it did...I'd be so rich! Yea they belong to Kazuki Takahashi and whom ever else that produce the show and the cards. 9Did you know that ppl actually pay up to 30 bucks for one of those cards, ONE CARD!! Insanity....I'd pay 25 for one...but I aint exactly sane hehehehe -_-*.  
  
  
  
It had been two years since Jounouchi and Mai had first got together. Two years of fun, love and great companionship. Anyone who knew them thought them the perfect couple from the cute way they annoyed each other to the sweet ways they cuddled and kissed. But screams and booming voices shook the walls of Mai Kutaku's apartment today. Recently it had been the same, day in and out even in public places . Their relationship had was falling apart and their little unknown habits had grown too big to ignore. This evening it had been amtter that has bothered Jou for too long.  
  
" I dont believe it! Flirting with my bestfriend and acting like I wasnt even there!"  
  
Jou shouted.  
  
"Flirting!? What the hell are you talking about? I dont flirt!"  
  
Mai yelled right back in frustration. Jou scoffed.  
  
"You do it so often you can't even tell! I wonder why I had put up with it for so long."  
  
"Put up with it! Put up with it!? Yugi is just a friend! Your best friend and you believe tha I'd do something that deceitful right in front of your eyes!? You're just being an insecure chid as always Jounouchi!"  
  
"I'm not a ch-"  
  
Jou took a breath and sighed.  
  
"You know what maybe I am, only a chils would be so stupid to date a girl older than himself, so you know what Mai? I'm finished, I've had enough and it's over! Now you're rid of that child that insecure child that followed you around"  
  
At that Jou stalked out of the livingroom.  
  
"Fine be an ass, get outta my house and good riddance!"  
  
The door slammed in response. Mai took up a vase and chucked it into the wall across the room, then screamed so loud it hurt her own ears. Breathing heavily it took a minute for it to seep in what had just happened. She and Jou had just broken up.  
  
" Oh god...no."  
  
She said as a tremble took over her body. She slowly slipped to to the floor hugging herself and sobbing. Jounouchi had just walked out of her life for good. She thought their stream of arguements was just something all couples went through and night after night she'd cry and hope for the days they used to talk without it resulting in one of them storming off. And they always argued about the same thing, not being faithful and the same name always came up, Yugi.  
  
Jounouchi's mind was all a jumble, his nerves and every emotion a fire. His anger radiated to the point that people on the side walk were stepping out of his way. He didn't even know where he was going, he was just following wherever his feet were taking him. As he crossed the street a car came to a screeching halt an inch from where Jou stood.  
  
"What the f- is wrong with you! Get outta the street and commit suicide elsewhere!"   
  
The driver shouted in frustration.  
  
"F- off old man! Watch where you're going or maybe you need eyeglasses for your horrible vision!"  
  
Jou stormed off and unknowingly went straight to the Turtle Game Shop.  
  
"Jou!"  
  
Yugi said surprised as Jou came through the door. Jou looked at him uncaring.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"What's wrong? You are usually happy to see me"  
  
Yugi asked with concern.  
  
"Well it's not you..."I hope.  
  
Yugi hopped off the counter stool and helped his friend with his jacket.  
  
"Well then what is it?"  
  
"Mia keeps treating me like an unimportant child lately...Why does she play around with me so much?"  
  
"Mai loves you Jou"  
  
Yugi assured him with a smile.  
  
"Then why does she continue to hurt me in so many ways? Why doesnt she tell me again like she used to? All we ever do is argue and fight Yugi."  
  
Jou went on.  
  
"I broke up with her"  
  
"YOU WHAT!?"  
  
Yugi shouted louder than he expected.  
  
"Oh godz Jou,why? How's she takin it?"  
  
Jou looked hurt when he heard this.  
  
"She said 'good riddance' as I left."  
  
"Oh Jou..."  
  
"I dont wanna talk about it, I dont even know why I came, I jus ended up here."  
  
He slouched as if in defeat. At that moment a customer entered the store.  
  
"Welcome to Turtle Game Shop" Yugi said as cheerfully as he could. "Can I help you?"  
  
"No it's ok, I'm just looking around" said the hazel eyed red head with a smile.  
  
Yugi nodded then started shoving Jou to the back of the store.  
  
"Come on I'll make some tea and get you something to eat, food always makes you feel better."  
  
Jou smiled. "Thanks Yug"  
  
"Change, change already!" Anzu thought impatiently as she waited for the light to change. 'Mai was so upset, I wonder what happened. And why'd she call me? She's much closer to Shizuka than me."  
  
The light changed and Anzu quickly drove off. She pulled up to Mai's place, hurriedly ran up the stairs and knocked on her apartment door.  
  
"Mai? It's me Anzu."  
  
She waited a second before the door clicked and opened. Mai stood there weakly smiling, dark circles around her eyes.  
  
"Come on in Anzu"  
  
"Mai what's wrong? Are you ok?"  
  
Anzu asked as she stepped inside.  
  
"I wish I was." She shut the door and passed walkin to the kitchen. "Tea?"  
  
"Forget that! What happened? Are you in trouble? Debt? Did someone hurt you?"  
  
Anzu held Mai by both arms looking into her face.  
  
"Did someone?"  
  
"Jou broke up with me"  
  
"But why? Has he lost his mind!!?" Anzu was in shock.  
  
"*sigh* He had a good mind to leave, I'm too difficult to deal with..."  
  
"Mai dont blame yourself!"  
  
Anzu made her sit on the couch.  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
Mai explained until tears began streaming down her face. "I drove him away, I did! He makes me lose myself Anzu, so easily. How else am I to keep myself?"  
  
Anzu couldn't understand what Mai was rambling about.  
  
"Keep yourself? From what Mai?"  
  
"At first I could careless about Jou , I thought him a pushover and annoying especially after he beat me at Duelist Kingdom, I was ok with myself, independent and liberated, then I couldn't stop thinkin about him, I fell in love and lost myself in him."  
  
Mai sat back in the couch staring into space. Anzu placed her hand on Mai's.  
  
"Is that why you guys are fighting? You're afraid of losing your identity?"  
  
Mai sighed. "I don't want to be so dependent of him like I have been for the last two years."  
  
"Why don't you just tell him then."  
  
"Not that easy, besides he and I aren't together anymore."  
  
[to be continued :P~]  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
[Author's Note] Ah! There it is the first chapter of my first Fanfic (actually my first typed fanfic) And it's based on my new obsession YugiOh! Mai and Jou make such a cute couple but being the way I am I make characters of my stories suffer...SUFFER!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! *ahem*  
  
Pleez read and review pleez *big bubbly eyes* Make the Molerat happy.^^ 


End file.
